Mix Up
by SynonymsForAnonymous
Summary: Teen Wolf 3A is finished filming, and Dylan O'Brien and Tyler Hoechlin accompany each other to the airport. There's a mix up of suitcases, and they end up with each others' clothes. When they finally trade for the right clothing weeks later and Tyler smells Dylan on his shirt, some part of him doesn't want to wash the scent of the boy off.


Dylan and Tyler walked in companionable silence towards the entrance of the airport, each pulling a nondescript black suitcase behind them. They were both still getting over the fact that season 3A had wrapped, and were taking a short break before they started filming 3B. It was weird, not seeing each other every day instead of always being around each other day in and day out. Today was the first day the two young men had seen each other in over two weeks. Dylan was flying to New York for a little while to visit some family while Tyler was flying to Miami for a much needed vacation. The two boys proceeded through security and customs before finding themselves in the waiting area where people milled about before they could board their plane.

Soon enough, both boys were hungry and were standing in line for Starbucks. Tyler stepped up to the barista, ready to order, "A grande caramel frappe and a grande iced coffee." He told the young woman, who was eyeing him like she knew who he was. Tyler waved off Dylan's attempts to pay for it just telling the younger man that "it was on him." Tyler told Dylan to pull his suitcase too, as he grabbed hold of both coffees and they made their way back to a few vacant seats.

The two men talked about their fellow costars while sipping their drinks and waiting for their respective planes to announce that they were boarding. Tyler's plane boarded first, and he hugged the other boy goodbye before grabbing a suitcase and walking off to join the other passengers making their way towards the tarmac.

After watching Tyler disappear from sight and sucking down the last of his frappe, Dylan spotted a few cute girls looking at him and smiling. Wincing at the thought of probably having bad coffee breath, he remembered he had placed a pack of gum in an outer pocket of his suitcase and began to unzip the bag, only to find a few baseball caps and board shorts spill out, things that were definitely not his. An exasperated laugh escaped his lips after realizing that Tyler had grabbed the wrong suitcase. He could do nothing but laugh since Tyler's plane had already flown out by now. He would just shoot him a text later, he decided, before getting up and wheeling Tyler's suitcase with him as he headed to the gift shop to buy a pack of gum.

Tyler placed the suitcase on the bed of his hotel room before looking out of his large window at the beach below him and the tiny specks of people swimming, tanning, and drinking. He couldn't wait to join them. Tyler walked over to his suitcase, unzipping the outer pocket where he had packed his swimming trunks and hats for easy access. He felt his phone vibrate just as a pack of gum fell out. The text was from Dylan, of course.

_Dude, I think our suitcases got mixed up._

Tyler quickly typed back, smiling a little. **I've realized. I went looking for my board shorts and I got a pack of gum instead.**

_I know. I had to go and buy a pack _ Dylan typed back, making Tyler laugh out loud a little before answering.

**Just take care of my t-shirts O'Brien. Some of my favorites are in there. By the way, did you pack any ties by chance, I'll need one for tomorrow night and I don't particularly want to go shopping. **

_Just a bow tie. Have fun with that. _After Tyler read that, he just chuckled and put his phone back in his pocket, before stepping out of his hotel room to at least walk on the beach today. He would buy trunks later, and then he'd rifle through Dylan's bag trying to see if the boy had packed anything he could possibly wear.

Tyler strode onto the Teen Wolf set, pulling Dylan's suitcase behind him. This was the first day back on set, and he and Dylan would finally be able to return each other's stuff. Tyler had already fended off both of the girls and their hugs and had exchanged greetings with Posey and Daniel. Tyler had worn and then washed all of O'Brien's shirts and was ready to get his things back. He missed his favorite hat, if he was being completely honest.

Tyler knocked on the door of Dylan's trailer and the door swung open to reveal a grinning boy. "Hoechlin!" he yelled, hugging the man and then pulling him through the open door. Once inside, Tyler thrust the black bag towards his friend, and made a joke about how they needed they tag their bags the next time they decided to fly.

Both boys made their way out of the cramped trailer to catch up with their friends. Suddenly, every one of the gang was called to the set except Tyler to do a scene at the high school, so he took advantage of that time to leave his suitcase in his trailer so he wouldn't have to wheel it around the entire day. Tyler unlocked the door and stepped inside, only to knock over a cup of coffee some intern had probably gotten for him. It completely soaked his white shirt, discoloring it to a warped brown. Tyler just sighed, opening the suitcase and digging through it to find his favorite shirt.

Eventually, he found it and pulled it over his head. It didn't smell like his usual brand of laundry detergent. It smelled….like Dylan. The boy had probably worn it and forgotten to wash the shirt. Tyler barely managed to not roll his eyes. Faintly hearing his name called to the set, Tyler quickly cleaned up the spiller drink before pausing at the door of his trailer. He deeply inhaled the scent on his shirt. He thought about telling an intern to wash all the clothes in the suitcase for him, but something nagged at the back of his mind, resisting that thought. Deep down, he knew he didn't really want the boy's scent to be covered up with the smell of fabric softener.

Tyler wasn't really sure if he wanted to ever wash the shirts that smelled like Dylan. Hearing his name called again a little louder, Tyler discreetly sniffed the collar again before stepping out of his trailer and into the world of Teen Wolf.


End file.
